Home Is NOT Where the Heart Is
by Canine's Courage
Summary: OC Story. The town of South Park is corrupt and there isn't a single person who isn't aware. When Kenny McCormick consistently appears in Mason's dreams, he receives a series of messages that convince him to join an underground alliance of the other young adults of South Park. Soon he wishes he never lived in South Park in the first place.
1. Prologue

This town is fucked. I remember the days kids played in the streets and people could take an evening walk to the grocery store without the fear of getting mugged or murdered. Those days are long gone; no point in dwelling on the past when the present whips you back in forth as if you're it's personal toy.

Mayor McDaniels was kicked out of office years ago, framed for a crime she did not commit. The story was the talk of the town when it was released. Apparently, she had been putting her nose where it did not belong when she snooped around for clues on how she can expose some group which had supposedly been terrorizing South Park for many years; they called themselves Ace. She finally found the content she was looking for which would give proof of Ace being the culprit behind South Park's most brutal murders. They caught her and framed her for murder, theft, and selling drugs to the students of South Park High School.

They've been notorious for harming South Park's prominent figures, each more important than the other. Their recent victim was Gerald Broflovski, one of South Park's best lawyers. They took most of his money and kidnapped his son, Ike. He had apparently swindled Ace out of thousands of dollars and in return, they stole thousands of his and kidnapped his son. Nobody knows if he's dead or alive.

There's one crime they've committed that has affected me in the most personal way possible. They murdered Sergeant Harrison Yates, one South Park's greatest officers and my father. To make a long and upsetting story short, my father was investigating a murder. He was so close to linking the crime to Ace when one of their members threatened him. My father shot and killed him. And I'm sure you understand what they did to him.

As of now, our new mayor is some dickhead who is also apparently linked to Ace which wouldn't surprise me considering how little he cares for the people of South Park.

This is the town I was born and raised in. This town is my home. My name is Mason Yates and I do not want to fucking live here.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've post anything here. I'm back and with a new story that will be a lot more better written, more developed, and more interactive than any of my old stories. I will be accepting OCs from people via PM and PM ONLY. NO SUBMISSIONS IN THE REVIEWS.**

 **Here is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (19-24)**

 **Gender:**

 **Description of Appearance (be specific on their build):**

 **Description of Personality:**

 **Position (Would they be doing the work that involves tech or physical?):**

 **Friendly to (include Mason if this applies):**

 **Not so friendly to (include Mason if this applies):**

 **Love interest:**

 **Remember, send your OCs through the PMs and I will elaborate on anything you are confused on.**


	2. Lose Yourself

_"This world is mine for the taking; Make me king."_

A gentle breeze wafted past me and the smell of Summer was potent in the air. The candy wrappers littered on the sidewalk rustle along with the wind as loud music boomed through my headphones. I observed the routine of the other inhabitants of South Park while I sat on the step to my front porch, waving at those who bothered to wave at me.

Since the untimely death of my father, my mother had been hard to talk to. She spent most of her days cleaning. That was all she did besides the occasional reading. I asked her why she did it consistently. She told me it helps wash away bad memories. But we all wish it were that easy.

The door to the home directly across the street swung open as Randy Marsh collected mail and sauntered to his car. I remember the days I used to hang out with his son and being absolutely terrified of his daughter. Stan Marsh was always the normal one when you compared him to his oddball family and his oddball friends. It was always Stan, Gerald Broflovski's eldest son, the very horny, very poor kid, and the funny, but repulsive Eric Cartman. They made me feel as if I actually had friends I could trust. Besides Cartman.

Funny I should mention them, considering I haven't seen the four of them around a lot. I take it that they're busy for college or have an actual social life, but the fact they're a lot more secretive than I remembered raised my suspicions. Me, however, I don't have to worry about college or any school related shit. I'm the classic high school dropout. You know, the kid you knew had the worst grades in school and had a hunch wouldn't even make it past junior year. Yep, that's me. Instead of worrying about school, I concern myself with fighting and underground boxing tournaments. It's a good way to let out my anger and hone my skills.

That night, I managed to sneak out of the house without my mother suspecting a thing and raising suspicion. Pulling my hood over my head, I trudged along the sidewalk with my teeth chattering due to the cold, evening winds. To top it off, the rain had been pouring down since night began to approach. It was this type of weather that made me wish I had the money to afford a car or motorcycle at best.

My fight went well, considering I was still recovering from the rainy weather. I took with me a wad of cash and a couple of bruises. But of course, it wasn't a typical visit to the gym without someone pestering me.

"Kid, you were great out there!" A broad man who looked to be in his late thirty's to early forty's stopped me on my way out. "Maybe you should consider coming out to Denver and perhaps start a career out of this."

"No, thanks. This is temporary," I managed to slide past him and out back into the freezing South Park night.

It was a seemingly normal night, nothing out of the ordinary that I could notice. That was until I felt I wasn't alone. I bit my lip as I came to the realization that I was being followed. Looking behind me, there was not a person in sight. I thought I was going insane. I could hear footsteps that I could have sworn were not my own. Then again, the brain has a cruel way of playing tricks on you.

Being the son of a cop, I could tell when things just don't seem right. And this was one of the circumstances. My stomach felt queasy, but I had to keep convincing myself I wasn't scared and that this was just all in my imagination. But, I could only do so much. I felt the presence of another human once again, this time the footsteps were increasingly faster. I was pissed off, scared, and needed answers.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I sounded crazy. I knew some people who lived in the houses on that block were definitely woke from their sleep. As I turned, a broad, shadow-like figure stood a few feet away, maybe nine. His stance was strong and he looked ready for a fight. I was hoping my stance told the same story.

A few moments of eerie silence and I wanted to yell again. The figure finally spoke in a deep voice. "Come with me."

I laughed to myself. "You wish." I turned to keep walking, knowing well he was only going to follow.

"That wasn't a question. It was a demand," A strong hand was placed on my shoulder as I whipped around. Now this figure was standing a mere few inches away from me. I still couldn't make out his face.

"Listen, asshole. You're fucking with the wrong guy. I know how to fight. Mug someone who can't kick your ass," I tried to turn around again, but I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I couldn't move it, I was too afraid to.

In just a matter of seconds, my world went black.

 _"This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime"_

* * *

 **Finally, the first chapter! I apologize if it's short, it's still kind of an introduction. Speaking of introductions, the OCs will definitely be introduced in the next chapter!**

 **I have accepted quite a handful and I will be accepting one or two more! If you want your OC in this story and fighting crime like a badass, fill out the form in the first chapter/prologue. You can submit it via PM or review.**

 **What could have happened to Mason?** **Let me know what you think!**

 **-Canine's Courage**


	3. Doctor, Doctor

**Second chapter is here! If your OC isn't in this chapter, don't worry! They'll be in the chapters to come! This is still the introductory portion of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Mason and the plot. The OCs and South Park characters belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 _"Doctor doctor, please. Oh, the mess I'm in."_

I awoke in a cold sweat and in excruciating pain. All I can make out were bright lights and a white curtain. I couldn't have been dead, could I? I imagined I shouldn't be since I was feeling the horrible pain I was currently enduring. Turning onto my back took a lot more effort than expected and I let out a groggy groan. In the distance I heard whispering. I couldn't tell if it was in my mind or actually happening. I couldn't think straight.

"I think he's okay," the voice was louder, making it easier for me to make out the soft, feminine tone.

"Are you sure?" Another voice; male. A head came into view, but I couldn't make out the features. My vision was blurred, I could only see white, blue, and red.

"His eyes are open. That's a start," the first voice responded. I tried lifting my arm, but the pain increased. So much so that I couldn't even muster the energy to wince. "Not a very good idea, Mason."

She knew my name. That could have been a good thing. As everything became clearer, albeit very slowly, I could make out a thick, messy head of blue curls. In fact, I was bombarded with curls as the male also had a thick bed of curls upon his head. He looked awfully familiar, but the chick I was pretty sure I had never seen in my life.

I sat up, putting my weight on the arm that wasn't throbbing in pain. As I slowly tried to lean forward to get a better look at the boy, I noticed he stared at me in confusion. "I know you," My voice was raspy to the point it even hurt my ears to hear me speak. "You're Mr. Broflovski's kid. We went to school together."

"Yeah, it's me. Kyle," he placed a gentle hand on my chest, using only the slightest of force to push me back into a lying position. He whispered to the girl in front of him. "He knows my name, that's a good sign."

I felt completely out of it. I had a feeling I wasn't going to remember doing or saying any of this in the morning.

"Do you remember my name?" The girl pointed to herself, a gentle smile along her lips. I squinted at her. I know that face looked familiar; the freckles, the scar on her face. But, I just couldn't quite pinpoint who this was.

"I'm sorry, miss. I don't." I ran my hand up my own arm, feeling the bandage and how taut each of my muscles were as I turned my head to face the ceiling.

"It's Robyn," I looked at her again. _Robyn_. Now things were starting to come back. I never knew her personally, but the only thing that stood out was how her hair changed color almost every day.

"Maybe dye your hair a darker color. Something that bright on such sensitive eyes ... you're gonna make me go blind." I noticed Robyn scrunch her nose at the remark, but I wasn't in the right state of mind to apologize.

"I think he's still out of it," I heard Kyle whisper. "Maybe we shouldn't bother him until morning."

"Good idea. Maybe then he'll have an attitude adjustment."

And within a matter of seconds, my world went black for the second time that night.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I noticed the only place pain seemed to linger was my upper arm. It felt shitty, but I couldn't complain considering the rest of my body was fine. The room I awoke in wasn't my own, and it surely wasn't a hospital either. I went into a slight panic, mustering any sort of energy and strength I had left in body to get myself out of the bed.

Where the fuck was I? My mind immediately raced to the negative outcomes. Such as, I was kidnapped and if I move an inch I'll be killed. But, much to my relief, I figured that wasn't the case. If it were, there wouldn't be a bandage on my arm. I wouldn't have been placed on a comfortable bed. And the room sure as hell wouldn't smell like women's perfume.

Opening the door in the quietest way I could, I stepped out onto a soft carpet. The sunlight came pouring in through the windows and I wandered around the entire second floor in search of a bathroom. Here I was, in some stranger's home, wounded and bruised searching the place. I eventually found what I was looking for. The bathroom was cold. Why are bathrooms always to damn cold?

I searched the cabinets, finding shelves of hair dye. Fuck, is this all this person does? Take in the wounded and dye their hair? Maybe they sneak hair dye into their patient's food or drinks to kill them. Now, I was just being out of line. I took some time to look at myself in the mirror. My black t-shirt was ruined, the sleeve on the side of my bandaged arm was torn off, revealing my shoulder. I tried placing a gentle hand on the bandage, but my muscles visibly clenched when I did so. Not a good idea.

"How are you doing?" I jumped at the gentle, but abrupt female voice. I turned to find a young woman I went to school with, but I remembered her from the previous night, albeit very vaguely. _Robyn_.

"Don't fucking scare me like that," I observed her smooth, freckled face. She definitely looked younger, although maybe that was a good thing. I examined her baggy pants, long-sleeved shirt, but the hair definitely catches your attention. Not only was it incredibly curly, but the _color_. That explains the hair dye. It's good to know she uses it for her hair and not as poison.

"Sorry," she held up her hands. I could tell the apology wasn't sincere, but to be honest, I wasn't really expecting one.

"Where's my flask?" I desperately patted down my pockets in search of it. I need my booze, especially now.

"Right where you left it," Robyn crossed her arms. My hand reached into my back pocket. Bingo. Pulling the flask out, I opened it quickly and took a swig.

"I don't think it's very wise you should be doing that. Especially in your condition."

"Please, I _need_ this in my condition."

"No, what you need is tea," Robyn's eyes shot open in excitement. "Ooh, yes! Tea! I'll make some now!"

"That really won't be necessary," It was too late. She had already bolted down the stairs. I sighed, putting my flask back into my pocket and following her down the soft, carpeted stairs.

I took a look at my surroundings. It was not a bad home, not at all. There was a television set at least and pictures of a younger Robyn on what looked to be a farm. I sauntered off into the kitchen and sat at the table, the blue haired girl taking the sit across from me.

"Aren't you supposed to be making tea?" I questioned.

"The water is heating up, be patient," I never really got to know Robyn, but one thing's for sure: this girl really has a passion for her tea. "So, how did you get that nasty wound?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," the sound coming from the kettle was absolutely awful.

"Well, what's the last you could remember?"

"The last thing I could remember?" I tried playing out the previous events in my mind, starting off from where it all began. "Well, I was heading out late at night for a fight and as I was walking home, I felt I was being followed. Once I finally got fed up, I turned to confront this man and all I could remember was this searing pain on my arm and then nothing."

Replaying the memories of last night gave me a headache. I needed my relief. I reached into my pocket for my flask, taking another swig.

"You need to stop drinking. You could end up hurting yourself. Or others."

I scoffed. "Who are you? My therapist?"

"No, just a concerned citizen. I could smell your breath all the way from here. Wouldn't want someone taking a whiff of that and dying on the spot," she smiled to herself and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice one," I folded my hands on the table. "So, how did you find me anyway?"

"I didn't find you. Kyle did."

"Kyle?" What the hell was Kyle doing in that area so late at night? Isn't he a medical student or something? Shouldn't he have been studying?

"Yeah, he carried you into his car and brought you here. I cleaned out your wound, stitched you up, and put a bandage on," she got up from her seat and walked to the stove to pour the boiled water into two mugs, adding a tea bag in each.

"Kyle carried _me_? How did he manage?" I chuckled to myself. The idea of Kyle, a guy who's not so physical, carrying someone as heavy as me was just so amusing.

"I don't know, but he did," she placed the cup of tea in front of me, taking the seat across from me again.

"So, you stitched me up? Aren't you, like, supposed to be licensed doctor in order to do that?" I asked. Robyn shrugged.

"I've had my fair share of taking care of the injured. Trust me, I've seen and dealt with way worse than what you came in with. And those people were absolutely fine," she took a sip from her cup.

"Still might want to see an actual doctor, though."

Robyn only shrugged in response.

"I think I should get going," I stood from chair as Robyn tossed me my jacket which she seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Where are you heading off to?" she asked.

"To see Kyle. You know, thank him for everything."

Robyn stood in her place, raising her eyebrow at me. I stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"So you're gonna thank him, but not me?"

My eyes widened. "Oh, shit, yeah. Thanks for everything, Robyn. Who knows what would have happened to me if you didn't take care of me."

"It was my pleasure, Mason."

As I walked near the door, I stopped myself and turned around to face the blue haired girl. "Has anyone ever told you that with that hairstyle you kind of look like the chick from Harry Potter?"

She raised her eyebrow again. "Has anyone ever told you leg day is just as important as arms and chest?"

Damn, she was good at that. I smiled as I walked out the door and hurriedly jogged over to Kyle's house, which was conveniently only a couple of houses down. Damn, this town was fucking small. Within only a few knocks, the messy, red-headed boy swung the front door open and I could see the slight surprise in his eyes that he opened the door to find me.

"Mason, hey."

"Hey, um, do you mind if I come in for a while?" Kyle scratched the back of his head.

"Sure," I stumbled into his home which smelled strongly of fruits. Kyle closely examined my face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you drunk?"

"You bet your ass I'm drunk," I slurred.

"Wow, at ten in the morning. That must be a new record for you."

"Ah, fuck off," I made my way to his dark green couch.

"I have some, uh, work to do. I'm almost finished so you could just wait here and then we can hang out."

"Sounds like a deal," I kicked off my boots and swung my legs over his couch as he walked down the hall. Folding my hands over my stomach, I quietly observed the patterns of his ceiling. I fought to keep my eyes open as the feeling of fatigue overwhelmed my senses. Fatigue eventually won the battle as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _"Livin, lovin, I'm on the run"_

* * *

 **The OCs:**

 **Robyn Boyce- streebee2**

 **OCs to be featured:**

 **Evangeline Monroe- whowants2live4ever**

 **Tyler Hoffman- John-117sp**

 **Zoe Richards- Kate the Cactus Kitty**

 **Billy Joan Giver-GE . PIP .SP**

 **Deeply sorry for those who's OCs I did not accept. I wanted to limit the amount of OCs in this story since I wanted the canon South Park characters to also be featured, too! My apologies. It was hard for me to choose since I liked every OC submitted!**

 **For those who I did accept, thank you for submitting! I adore all of them!**

 **Second chapter is done! I wanted to introduce two OCs, but I could only fit in one for this chapter :/** **Also, the OC submissions are closed but I'm lacking some male characters so if anyone wants to submit a male character, you're more welcomed to do so. I will only be accepting ONE.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think! Your reviews help a lot!**


	4. The Beast

**A/N: Chapter is out! I'd like to thank everybody who has read this story so far and is giving it some love! It'd mean the world to me if you would let me know what you think! It helps me to know what you guys like to see. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I have closed the OC submissions BUT if any of you have a male OC you would like to send, I will only be accepting one. If not, I could use one of the minor South Park characters. I have also decided to feature a song for every chapter. The last two chapters were based (kinda loosely) on Eminem's _"Lose Yourself"_ and the Thompson Twin's _"Doctor, Doctor"_. Consider it the story's playlist, if you will.**

 **This song of this chapter is "The Beast" by Tech N9ne**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Why can't I wake up just to find myself in my own room anymore? Why am I always somewhere else? The confusing part is, I don't even remember waking up at all._

 _I found myself in a dark, cramped space. I couldn't make out what the walls were made out of, what the floors were made out of. All I did know was that my hands were cuffed behind my back and there was a piece of furniture in front of me. I tried kicking and thrashing, but my legs were bound. I became out of breath as I put all my energy into escaping, but there was no point. Whoever brought me here really does not want me to get out._

 _I assumed a door had opened considering bright lights poured in, illuminating the entire room. A thin man stood at what I had presumed to have been the doorway. He didn't speak, he didn't move an inch further; he only stood there menacingly. What was it with mysterious men as of late?_

 _"Mason Yates," his voice was disguised, I could tell. Nobody naturally sounds like Batman._

 _"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Maybe sarcasm wasn't the best idea at this time, but I couldn't help myself. I was fucking bound and annoyed, what else was I supposed to do?_

 _"There's something you need to see," the voice spoke._

 _"No, fuck that! What is this place and why am I here?" I squirmed in my chair._

 _"This specific room's purpose is not important," he answered, though it sure as hell didn't feel like an answer._

 _The light slowly began to disappear as did the man. I thrashed around, screaming, swearing. But none of it grabbed his attention. It seemed as though the room began emitting strange smells. I tried holding my breath, but I knew eventually that wouldn't work in the slightest. I became weak and my squirming slowed to a stop. I didn't have the energy to scream or try to escape. In fact, I didn't have the energy to keep my eyes open._

 _The next thing I saw was another thin man, dressed from head to toe in black spandex. He was searching through files. His face was hidden by a hood, but his lean arms were the only visible skin I could make out. He was searching through files. I could feel his emotions. Panic, determination. They collided with my own emotions to the point where I felt my head would detonate._

 _My ears picked up on the sound of footsteps and I knew almost immediately that this wasn't good in the slightest. But he wouldn't move, he wouldn't turn his head. I wanted to scream, tell him to get out. My throat felt constricted when I tried, almost as if I was being choked. But as far as I could tell, it was only me and the man searching through the files._

 _"Someone's here," a gruff voice spoke. Either this man is deaf, a moron, or those files are a lot more important than I could comprehend. Footsteps became louder, my breathing became heavier. Or was that his? I couldn't tell at this point._

 _The panic intensified. He must know they suspect he's here. So why isn't he doing a goddamn thing?_

 _Suddenly, the door swung open. Five burly men in suits stood in the doorway, fists clenched, enraged expressions painted on each of their faces. Finally, the thin man turned around. His hood did quite a good job masking his face because I couldn't make out a single feature. One at a time, each man charged for the hooded crook. Or was he the good guy and they were bad? I was majorly confused at this point._

 _Despite the massive size difference, this hooded man threw down. A punch to the face, kick to the balls. Suddenly, a vague pain shot through my knuckles just as the hooded man landed an uppercut on one of the other men. Why am I feeling his emotions? Why am I feeling his pain? And most importantly, who is he?_

 _He was still putting up quite the fight. Until the last man pulled out a combat knife. What an odd weapon for a man in a suit to be carrying. His arm raised, but the hooded man grabbed his wrist in time. The bigger man pushed him against the wall and I felt an uncomfortable pressure in my back. The hooded man struggled to keep the knife as far away as possible, but to no avail. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist as the bigger man broke free from the grasp and sliced through the hooded man's bicep. An even sharper pain ran through my own, way too close to the wound I had already received._

 _The hooded man slid down, grabbing at his wounded arm. I noticed a glimmer of light reflected off of something and I immediately knew what the bigger man pulled out from his pocket, a gun. He aimed it straight at him. I knew the hooded man could easily pull himself away from the situation. He could have easily kicked the gun out of his hand. So why did he just sit there? Why is he letting this happen?_

 _There was a painful silence throughout the room, then a loud bang. My own head flew back as my world went dark._

 _When I woke up, the pain was gone. I was back in that cramped room. This time, the thin, mysterious man was in there with me, standing over the table in front of me. He pulled a note from his pocket and placed it in front of me. It read:_

 ** _"Come to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse at 12:30. Show up, or there will be consequences."_**

 _Suddenly, someone grabbed at the back of my head and slammed it down onto the table and my world went dark once again._

* * *

I shot up so suddenly that my neck began to hurt, but I did my best to ignore it. What the fuck was that? My breathing was labored and I sat there for a well trying to comprehend what the hell I just witnessed. I could remember everything so vividly. The cramped room and the thin man, the hooded man snooping through files, feeling the pain he felt. What the fuck could it mean?

I remembered being transferred back into that cramped room. The message I was given. _12:30_. I looked at the time. _12:07_. Fuck, I needed to get to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse and fast. Kyle wouldn't mind if I left prematurely.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and ignored the passers by who shot me odd looks. I didn't care, they've seen weirder things happen in this town. Panting and wheezing, I finally made it to the busiest part of South Park. I'm still trying to comprehend how I'm in shape, but can't run for shit. I was letting my mind wander, but this clearly wasn't the time to do that and I wasn't about to find out what those "consequences" were. Whatever force had the ability to infiltrate my mind and send me messages was most definitely not a force to be reckoned with.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee immediately filled my nostrils as I pushed open the door to the coffeehouse. I scanned the entire area, looking for somebody who looked out of the ordinary. It would only make sense they look completely different from everyone else. But everybody seemed to be dressed in normal civilian clothing. Maybe I'm early. Checking my phone, I noticed the time. _12:26_.

I shuffled over the empty table at the back, hoping nobody would notice me. I pulled out my flask for another drink, but I was completely out. Fuck.

I took this as an opportunity to observe my surroundings, only to find a bunch of assholes on their expensive laptops. People only came here to flaunt their expensive possessions, none of these morons even ordered a coffee. Then again, neither did I, but I wasn't leaving valuable items out in the open so everybody could feel poor.

My eyes landed on the table across from me which had been occupied only by girls and girls I knew. There was Wendy, possibly the smartest girl in our entire school. Bebe, possibly the prettiest. Though, looking at Red, I'd say that's debatable. Seeing her face gives me butterflies and I fucking hate it. It only reminds me of the "strictly platonic" friendship we had. Then there was Zoe, who was a bit younger than the rest of the girls. Despite that, she's always listened to my problems.

She must have noticed me blankly staring in the girls' direction because she whispered something to them before getting up and making her way over to me. "Hey, Mason. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, yeah," I stared at my calloused hands, doing my best to avoid Zoe's blue eyes.

"What brings you here? You know, out into the hell that is the public."

"Just...coffee," I shrugged. I looked up to see Zoe cock an eyebrow.

"Since when did you drink coffee? Last I remember you run solely on booze," she leaned back, crossing her arms.

"I like to switch it up," this conversation was going absolutely nowhere. I felt queasy with anxiety thinking about who this person I'm meeting will be. I felt absolutely ridiculous. Here I am following instructions from a dream I had. A dream that means absolutely nothing and was completely bizarre. But, something about this situation felt I do have a purpose being here and that dream may as well not have been a dream at all.

I looked at Zoe who had a confused expression upon her features. If anyone would listen to my problem, it's Zoe.

"I'm gonna tell you something. And, please, don't think I'm completely insane when I do," I fiddled with my fingers.

"I think everyone in this town is completely insane," she replied. "But, whatever. What's the issue?"

I took a deep breath. "Is it possible for your dreams to send you messages? Like, do you think there's a point where your dream world ties in with your reality?" I sound completely insane. By the looks of it, Zoe seems to agree.

"I don't quite follow."

I began to explain the dream I had. With the man and his disguised voice, the hooded man, his death, how I felt every emotion and physical feeling he felt, leading right up to the message that directed me here in the first place. Zoe gave a concerned look, but immediately masked it with a blank expression.

"A hooded man you say?"

I nodded. She shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't ring a bell." I examined her face closely. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but something about her tone and the concerned expression she gave earlier told me there's something she's not telling me.

Before I am able to speak another word, the door to the coffee shop swung open. Everybody went about their normal business, but Wendy, Bebe, and the other girls looked at the door with discomfort. Red, however, looked at me. I couldn't quite read her expression, but something just seemed off. Zoe turned around, but immediately turned back to face me.

"I gotta go."

"Zoe, wait!" It was too late. She had already gotten up and shuffled quickly over to the other table.

Two people stood near the entrance, a male and a female, as they scanned the entire shop until their gaze landed on me. Well, the female gazed at me. I couldn't see the eyes of the male very well considering he was wearing a hood. _A hood_.

The female wore black as did the male, except the male wore a parka and the female wore a long-sleeved shirt. They walked over to me and I took a deep breath. When they sat down, the male was the first to speak. And it was the same disguised voice as the male in my dream.

 _"I will destroy you. I am the beast."_

* * *

 **The OCs:**

 **Zoe Richards- Kate the Cactus Kitty**

 **OCs to be featured:**

 **Evangeline Monroe- whowants2live4ever**

 **Tyler Hoffman- John-117sp**

 **Billy Joan Giver- GE. PIP. SP**

 **Please review! It means a lot! :)**


	5. Chasing Cars

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! They really help a lot! Anyway, I said I was going to introduce two OCs a chapter, but then I figured it'd be a lot more better if I dedicate a chapter to each OC! I have three more OCs to introduce!**

 **I am also in the process of making a complete profile form for Mason on my DA which is CaninesCourages so if you want to learn more about his back story, you could take a look at that when it's up!**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter. Also, this is the first slightly emotional chapter, so let me know if I did alright!**

 **The song of the chapter is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Show me a garden that's bursting into life."_

My head was spinning. I didn't know what to think. The hooded man only folded his hands onto the table, looking down, almost as if he doesn't _want_ me to see his face. And why were the two of them dressed in black? To scare me? I wasn't too sure. All I was sure of was the painful silence that ensued and I could feel the girls' eyes on me from the other table. Was I meant to speak first?

"Hello," it came out more of as a question rather than a general greeting. The female coughed.

"Mason. I gather you're a bit curious," she spoke. The man next to her only kept his hands folded in front of him.

"No shit," I let out a nervous laugh. The other two weren't amused. I immediately stopped smiling when the female furrowed her eyebrows. "Who are you people anyway?"

"My name is Evangeline Monroe, but you can refer to me as Eva. This is-"

"My name is not of your concern," Batman voice spoke. What the hell was with this guy?

It still didn't clear anything up for me. Eva pulled out a stack of files from the laptop bag she had been carrying. "Mason Harrison Yates, age 23, born September 19th, 1991. Height, 5"7. Weight, 204 lbs. Your father is Sergeant Harrison Yates and he was killed on the night of October 24th, 2015 by one Thomas Miller. Cause of death, poison."

I could only sit there with my mouth agape and my fists clenched at my jeans at my father being mentioned. Eva only continued. "You dropped out of high school and have no work. Instead, you fight in illegal boxing tournaments, but that isn't the only experience you have in fighting. Your criminal record shows you have been arrested on numerous occasions for assault charges and _gang_ violence. Not to mention drug possession and underage alcohol consumption."

"How do you know all of this?"

"We've been following up on you for months," was her response. A chill ran down my spine.

"So, you've been stalking me?" I accused. Suddenly, my eyes widened. "Do you have anything to do with the guy who jumped me last night?"

The hooded man's head sprung up, but even then I still couldn't make out his features. "You were jumped?"

"Yes. Look," I unzipped my jacket, presenting my wounded arm.

"Did you see who it was?" he inquired.

"No, because just like you and the men in my dream, his face was hidden," I knew I shouldn't have been taking my anger out on these two for what some scumbag did to me, but I couldn't help it. I was pissed off and confused.

"Where was this?"

"That's not important. What are you people doing here and what do you want with me?" I needed my answers.

"We are with an underground alliance here in South Park. We do anything we can to save this town from the corruption and evil that has infiltrated it. However, our main goal is to stop A.C.E. before they move on to another state, or worse, country," Eva spoke.

"But what do you want with me?" If my frustration wasn't evident before, it sure as hell was now.

Eva looked me straight in the eye. "We need your help."

I scoffed. "You people need the help of a crook?"

"We know you're not a crook, Mason. I know it, he knows it," she gestures to the hooded man next to her. "And they know it," she then gestures the girls at the other table who were flashing me glances from time to time. "You have at least some kindness in your heart. Your father wanted nothing, but the good for this town. Make him happy. Continue where he left off. You're an excellent fighter, Mason. Better than we have ever seen. You need to help us."

The hooded man sighed. "I have to get back." With that, he got up and left, leaving only Eva and I.

I looked down at my lap, avoiding Eva's eyes. She placed a hand on top of my own. "Listen, I know what it's like to lose someone to A.C.E."

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "When my little brother Nathan was seven, he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. We took him to see Dr. Beth Pontius. We figured if anyone could help him, she can. One day, he came home from a bike ride with an unforgettable frightened look on his face. It still gives me chills when I think about it. He began muttering all these different things, I just couldn't add them up. One day, when we took him to see Dr. Pontius, we received word that her office caught on fire. She and my brother did not survive."

She paused for a moment. "Me and the alliance did some searching around and found out that on one visit, Nathan muttered something under his breath that the doctor caught onto. Apparently, just like Mayor McDaniels, Dr. Pontius was searching around and discovered some information and linked everything Nathan was muttering to A.C.E. She believed Nathan may have saw something he wasn't meant to see."

I was shocked. "Wow." I couldn't even say another word.

"I don't think that office fire was an accident. I know it was caused by A.C.E. and I will _not_ let them get away with taking the lives of people so innocent. But we _need_ you, Mason."

"I-I...can't. I'm sorry, but my father's work is done. There would be no point in trying to continue where he left off."

Eva remained silence for a few more moment before standing up. "Alright then. Think about it. And when you come to a conclusion, let us know."

I watched as she left, then I watched as Zoe and I looked each other dead in the eyes. She knows about this alliance. And I know for a fact that she too thinks they need me.

* * *

 _"We need to get this man to a doctor immediately!"_

 _I couldn't think straight. No, not in a time like this. My feet carried me all the way down the hall, bright lights blinding my way. There was beeping, and lots of it. I couldn't make out what people were whispering. All I knew for sure was that everyone's eyes were on me. And my dying father. I chased after the people who hurriedly rushed him to the operating room._

 _I didn't know what to fucking think. One minute he's perfectly fine, but in next he begins to foam at the mouth. Tears were rapidly falling from my eyes as I panted heavily, but I was stopped but one of the men._

 _"Sir, this is a restricted area. You're going to need to wait somewhere else," his hands were on my chest, forcefully trying to push me back, but I was a hell of a lot stronger than he._

 _"You don't fucking understand I have to see him!" I shoved him out of the way and I had a feeling I may have made him bleed, but his pain was the least of my worries._

 _About five men tried holding me back, but all of their strength combined wasn't enough to stop. My shirt was ripped, my cheeks were soaked. I was an absolute mess. But I kept fighting through._

 _"It's too late. We lost him." Those words are still engraved in my mind to this day._

 _Suddenly, I was no longer in the hospital. A room of bright lights became a room of complete darkness. The walls were closer surrounding me. I found myself in the same situation as I was in my previous dream. Only this time my hands and legs weren't cuffed. No. This was too fucking cruel. They can't get away with putting me back in that situation at the hospital. Make me relive one of the worst nights of my life. I wanted to get up and fight, but it felt as if I were glued to my chair._

 _Light begins to illuminate the dark room. The same thin, hooded man walks over to me. This time, he says nothing. He doesn't give me a letter. He only slowly pulls down his hood. Then, I see it. I see the disheveled hair, the chiseled, young face and I immediately know who it is. Kenny McCormick._

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up, thankfully in my own room. It was still dark out, but the light from the moon illuminated my room and I noticed the figure standing at my doorway. My mother. She turns on the lights and only looks at me, tears threatening to fall. Soon I found myself crying and she joins. I walked up to her and engulfed her into my arms.

 _"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry things had to get so sad, but in order to make this story good, I had to throw in some emotional parts. Since this story will be pretty lengthy (I'm anticipating two more sequels), I gotta throw in some really happy moments and really sad moments. I promise next chapter won't be as upsetting!**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **The OCs:**

 **Evangeline Monroe- whowants2live4ever**

 **Zoe Richards- Kate the Cactus Kitty**

 **OCs to be featured:**

 **Tyler Hoffman- John-117sp**

 **Billy Joan Giver- GE. PIP. SP**


	6. Sick

**Hey there, beautiful people! I can't believe we're already here to chapter six! I don't know how many chapters this story will be, but I do know there will be a lot! I'm trying to make this story as long as I can. I've already got the ending planned out for this story, so that's a good sign! I'm sorry if I'm taking a while to introduce your OCs. I only have two more chapters of OC introductions so I hope you look forward to that.**

 **The character profile sheet I am writing for Mason on my DA is nearly finished! It should be done by next chapter! Also, I've planned on making the chapters shorter so that it's easier to have frequent updates. And so I can also make the story longer.**

 **And if you have any ideas on what songs I should feature in the chapters to come, let me know!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the awful memories of my father. I'm sick of how people guilt me into doing their dirty work by bringing him up. And I'm definitely sick of having my dreams, my only escape from the shitty world of reality, taken from me. How is he able to do it? _How_? When I see Kenny, best believe he'll have a ton of explaining to do.

I couldn't fall back asleep that night. In fact, I don't think I can ever fall asleep. Because I know if I do, he'll keep coming back. He'll keep making me see these horrible things. _Feel_ these horrible things. I can't grant him the satisfaction of knowing he's burrowing himself into my mind. Whatever his motive may be, I'll make it my life's duty to make sure he doesn't get what he wants.

But there was one simple, yet seemingly so complex question that lingered in my mind. _Why?_ Why is he doing this? And why me, of all people? Is it because of my father's murder by A.C.E.? Is it because I'm possibly the only young adult in South Park who isn't part of this "clan"? I mean, who knows if this is how everyone was initiated into this clan? Take everybody's worst past event and use it against them.

Though my questions go unanswered, I know one thing's for sure; I need to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Kenny, open this fucking door!" I slammed my fist against Kenny's already beaten front door, only to be opened by his little sister, Karen.

"Where's Kenny?" She only stared at me with a bored expression and sighed.

"You'll need to come in," she replied. Great, is she going to try and convince me to join this clan?

"No, I don't. I need to find Kenny and get very important answers," I wasn't giving into whatever she was trying to sell me, and I could see her become visibly irritated.

"It wasn't a question, it was a demand," she spoke more sternly, causing my mouth to slightly drop at the tone. I wasn't about to let this teenage girl believe she had the power of authority over me, just because of how she spoke. But, only to avoid a not needed argument, I obliged.

I hesitated to sit on the torn couch which had some quite questionable stains on it. Who knows what diseases I could be getting just by standing in here? Karen, however, didn't seem to mind as she sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. I only shook my head.

"Look, I needed to bring you in here for a reason. I don't want anyone eavesdropping," she explained. It still didn't answer any of my questions and I grew to become a lot more frustrated than I previously was.

"Eavesdropping on what?" I looked at Karen and she didn't seem so pleased with my tone of voice. As she grew older, it became very noticeable that she was sick of taking everyone's shit. Who couldn't blame her when she lived in a shit hole like this? Then again, it could be the "normal teenage girl behavior".

"I know you might be confused-"

"Yeah, that's an understatement."

"Let me finish before you start your unnecessary commentary," I decided to let her finish. The more I interrupted, the more confused I became, and I was sick of always being confused. "Kenny knew you'd be coming here. And he wanted me to give you this."

She handed me a piece of paper with what looked to be directions written on it. "He wants you to head to Stark's Pond as soon as you got this, into the woods by that old oak tree he says you guys used to hang out by. He wants to show you something."

I sighed, said my goodbyes to Karen, and headed off to Stark's Pond. I was sick of wanting to be shown something or people wanting to tell me things that don't prove to be of any help to my case. But I figured since I was so desperate for answers, I had nothing left to lose.

* * *

As I walked further into the woods, I noticed the sky began to darken. This really cannot be good. I decided to pick up my pace in fear of being stuck in the pitch black night. I was surprised I still remembered exactly where to go. Kenny and I always used to hang out by this tree where no one could see us and I remember the jokes we used to tell, the shit we used to talk about when it came to people in our school, and how we would always trade playboy magazines we stole from our parents with each other like the horny teenagers we were.

I was able to find it in no time, along with a hooded Kenny who was kicking around rocks. I slowly walked up to him. "Wow, eight years later and we're still meeting up here to tell each other secrets."

"Mason, hey. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting you to show up," he took off his hood and flashed me a broad smile. I noticed how pearly white his teeth were, which surprised me considering how I always thought he didn't brush his teeth.

"Well, when you show up in my dreams and act all mysterious then that makes me want to see what the deal is," he only chuckled in response, then immediately became serious.

"Follow me," I did as I was told and we walked slightly further into the woods before stopping in a random area. Two people were standing around and noticed them instantly; Kevin Stoley and Jason. I noticed Kenny bent down and began pushing away shrubs. some bushes, and leaves which were used to cover up what looked to be a basement door. He unlocked it and opened both doors.

"Wanna go first?" he asked. I vigorously shook my head.

"Hell no. You go first," he laughed and I saw him go down. I followed. Reaching the bottom, I noticed another door though this one was metallic and seemed a lot more heavier. Kenny pressed a button next to it and entered a code, causing the doors to slowly open.

I don't think anything in the world could prepare me for what I saw next.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the next chapter complete! Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, I was a little busy, but hey, it's out now! And yeah, sorry about no OC introductions in this one, this chapter was kind of a filler, but I promise you guys will meet some new OCs in the next one!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
